summerdndfandomcom-20200215-history
Skrym
Present day Skrym is but a tiny collection of underground hovels and crude burrows that shelter a dwindling tribe of escaped kobold slaves. When the dwarves that now inhabit Hershellholm first came to Middlemarsh the kobolds of Skrym numbered in the thousands, and were swift to declare war on them. Though the kobolds out numbered the dwarves nearly 5 to 1 and knew how to utilize the terrain to their advantage, the dwarves descimated them through their superior fire power. Defenses The hidden outpost of Skrym currently has but a meager standing army consisting of: *Murderak Skevett - War Priest *Cormak Bindleshanks - Wyrmpriest *Verminex Gutterscraper - Rat Master *4 Dragonshields *4 Slingers *3 Slyblades *3 Quickblades *3 Vermin Handlers Shops and Vendors Cromak Bindleshanks - Cromak is a Kobold Wyrmpriest who deals in elixers and components for magical rituals. Long white shocks of hair protrude from below his frazzled ears and chin. He is clearly blind in one eye and is missing many of his teeth, the few remaining being long, gnarled and yellow. He prefers to trade goods rather than accept currency. If you have items to trade his offerings can cost as little as halve the listed price. Cromac possess the following: *'Marshrock Powder' (30gp): Marshrock powder is an Alchemical Reagent extracted from certain crystals native to Middlemarsh embued with faint arcane properties. It can be used to cast the Tenser's Floating Disk and Hallucinatory Item rituals. Marshrock powder can also be ingested or snorted to gain a +2 bonus to endurance checks to recover from filfth fever. *'Ratroot (15gp):' Rat root is a Rare Herb that is highly enticing to the dire rats and other rodents native to Middlemarsh. It can be used to cast the Animal Messenger ''ritual, and when used in this manner doubles the duration of the ritual's effect if the creature is a rat or other rodent. *Ritual Book (50gp)':' Cromak's assistants and offspring Wirt, Kervel, and Nortnort specializes in crafting Ritual Books from pulped swamp trees. These books function as detailed on pg. 298 of the players handbook. *'Kobold Healing Draught (40gp):' This noxious brew functions like a normal healing potion in that you spend a healing surge, except you only gain 8 hit points as opposed to 10. However, you may also shift 2 squares as a free action immediately after drinking the potion. *'Cure Disease (360gp):' In addition to the other goods offered, Cromak will can cast the '''Cure Disease '''Ritual detailed on pg. 303 of the Player's Handbook. He does so at +5 to the require heal check. '''Molok Direshoveler' - Molok Direshoveler is by far the most respected and sought after tunneler in what remains of Skrym. Though all kobolds of the marsh are dark in color, Molok is pitch black and notoriously stealthy. It is said she is the wealthiest kobold in Skrym. She sells many common goods as well as the following special items: *'Ratstep Boots (680gp): '''These function the same as the Catstep Boots detailed on pg.246 of The Player's Handbook except that its Daily Power grants a +5 bonus to Stealth instead of Acrobatics. *'Burglar's Gloves (360gp):' As detailed on pg.247 of The Player's Handbook. *'Portable Hole? (???gp): '''Other kobolds whisper that Molok possess a Portable Hole (detailed on pg.254 of The Player's Handbook), but in all likelihood these are just whispers of jealous, less-skilled tunnelers.